No one here is perfecly sane
by DarKiss
Summary: Living together with your mentally disabled brother is hard. Being torn apart between hating and loving him is even harder, but seeing him and your life-long annoying admirer fall in love is unbearable. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: **Hello everyone:). I have decided to give it a try and write this story in spite of it not being my usual style of writing. I really hope you can enjoy it. Any suggestions are welcome, also please review.

* * *

Chapter 1: A weird "dream" couple

* * *

This was an awkward evening. Not the most awkward that I have ever encountered, but it certainly was on the top of the list. To top everything off, this was not even the worst of it. It was enraging to say at least to see my brother and his now new girlfriend chatting happily with our guardian. They were all gathered at the big table in the living room while I was the only one sitting on the couch, pretending to be extremely interested in the show that was on our flat screen TV. Normally ignoring them was something normal for a 17 years old teenager like me.

In truth, I had no idea what I was looking at, because the loud laughter coming from the three of them had already driven me insane and at this point I was amazed at the performance of just sitting there without chocking any of them. I moved my eyes slightly to look. My brother was sitting on a chair facing my direction, but our eyes had never met that night. He was apparently too busy with whatever they were talking about, but he was not laughing like the rest, he was being more of an observer to their discussion. At his left sat Sakura, her pink, short hair gathered on the top of her head in a messy bun, long and heavy red earrings dangling gracefully close to her neck. She wore a green blouse and a pair of tight leather pants and it seemed as if she had put a lot of effort into her outfit. Both of them were facing Obito, who seemed immensely pleased to see Itachi and a normal girl getting along like a real couple. And who could blame him for it? I guess it was a guardian's moral duty to wish for his pupils to have a normal and accomplished life. He could live the lie, no one could blame him. I on the other hand felt sickened.

Seeing my murderous brother sitting there with his so called girlfriend angered me to no end and not only because he did not deserve a girlfriend to love and cherish him, but because that girlfriend was the classmate that I had known ever since kindergarten and that supposedly had a crush on me the entire time. I never gave it too much attention, I hated my brother too much to leave room for any other feelings for other people, but the fact that her strong determination to get her hands on me faded away just as soon as she met my insane brother made me think even lower of the girl.

It was nothing more than a school assignment and we had agreed on working on it at my house since it was more convenient that way. The house should have been empty, but in spite of all odds, Itachi's therapy sessions ended sooner than anticipated. This is how they met. It goes without saying that Sakura was one of the few people that knew about the existence of my older brother and about the things that he had done, yet she immediately fell for him, he who had no moral standards whatsoever, he who deserved the worst torture there was. They started dating one or two weeks afterwards and now here we were, having dinner on a Friday night like we were the jolliest of families.

Obito seemed extremely excited about having Itachi's girlfriend over for dinner and somewhere in the process I was forced to attend this blessed moment. He seemed to completely lose sight of the important detail that was that Itachi was _not_ normal. At all. And that the couple in front of him was composed of two people that were like water and oil. How the day dreamer Sakura, that had no care in the world besides getting her perfectly manicured hands on an Uchiha and my brother, a cold blooded merciless killer could fall in love in less than a couple of weeks was an enigma worthy of being given at least a few minutes to think about, but our guardian looked as if everything was just natural, as if they were the dreamiest of couples.

Another round of loud laughter came from the table and this time I lazily turned around to face them. Sakura and Obito looked as if they were having the time of their lives, while Itachi's face was simply thoughtful. His eyes were staring absently at the tiny hand that he was playing with in his palm. He seemed detached of everything else, yet, somewhere in my head I was wondering if he was really enjoying himself. Could he actually do it? The simple idea of him feeling good sickened me. He had absolutely no right to feel like that. He should be the one feeling what I was feeling right now, he should be the one to bear the pain and suffering of his own actions, but instead here he was, acting like he had no care in the world, acting like he had not done what he had done. His eyes slowly moved away from his games, but instead of looking at the two people that were near him, talking to him, he simply stared at me. His eyes were blank and maybe to someone else it would seem like he was not looking at me in particular, but I knew better. His gaze was burning me, it was making me boil and my self-control was simply gone by the time that I jumped out of my seat. I looked at him with all the hate in the world and then ignoring Obito and Sakura's surprised questions I rushed out of the room. Why was I leaving? The question seemed stupid in its entirety. I was leaving because for the first time in almost two years I had lost my self-control. For the first time in so long I felt like stabbing Itachi to death, but not before torturing him for the longest of times and for the first time in so long, the pain that he had brought to my life was unbearable. The pain and hatred that I learnt how to deal with were now resurfacing each time I saw the two of them, living their lives under a masquerade, pretending to be what they were not.

I rushed up the stairs and entered my room, hoping with all my being that their voices could not reach the only place that was left for me in that house. I locked the door of my room with a swift move and walked to my bed. As I sat down on the soft mattress, I was controlling my breathing and shaking hands. I could not kill him. Yet. So I tried my best to relax as much as possible. She wouldn't be around forever. One of those days Itachi would just get bored of her and throw her away, was what I kept telling myself while searching for my headphones. I then started hectically searching for the music that I left buried somewhere along with the pain. She will be gone, and hopefully he will be soon dead, but for now, things were far from being that perfect. I closed my eyes and hoped again for the tenth time this past hour that this was just a bad dream.

* * *

**AU:**This is pretty much it for this chapter, it's more of a prologue in fact. I promise it will get more interesting! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:** Hello everyone! For anyone who's been following my stories, I haven't really been consistent with my uploads and I am really sorry for that. However, I managed to write another chapter for this story and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Players

Waking up did not feel like a blessing at all. The loud music from the previous night was still screaming in my ears and now I was amazed at my performance of actually sleeping. I threw away the earphones and turned around, trying to get a better position so I could sleep. It goes without saying that, once again, my brother managed the performance of making me feel sleepless. I was exhausted, yet the memories of the past night made me so angry that I sat up in a rush and walked straight into the bathroom.

As expected, the long shower did not help either, and by the next hour I was starting to wonder if beating Itachi to death was the only solution to my anger. My hypothesis was confirmed once I went downstairs and into my kitchen. A note on the table announced me and _him_ that Obito would be gone for a while, but that he'll be back as soon as he can. He did not forget to leave a P.S. note for Itachi in particular, telling him that his girlfriend was lovely and that he'd be more than happy to have her over anytime again. I took the note and threw it into the trash can.

It's amazing how today's standards for _"lovely"_ are so wrong, but then again, it's not like Itachi could ever have such high standards on this section. He was not the nicest man either.

It took me a few minutes to realize that Itachi was not at home, and if he was he was doing a damn good job at hiding, but since I knew my brother stopped being a fan of hide and seek when I was 8, I concluded he was probably out with his weird friends or his "lovely" girlfriend. Having the house to myself all day, I decided to do what any other normal person in my situation would: nothing. I wasted a few hours watching movies that I had already seen or simply listening to music without being bothered by any single soul. By the evening however, Obito got home and finally answered our phone. Unlike my mobile, that one could not be silenced, but it could just as well be ignored. On the other line was Naruto, trying to drag me to a party that took place at some guy that was apparently our classmate. I decided I would absolutely refuse the invitation but in the end I just realized that going out might be the key to a perfect day, if I got lucky and I returned home so late that I wouldn't have to face Itachi at all. I quickly got dressed and told Obito I was leaving before he could protest.

In front of my house Naruto and his friends were waiting for me in a car. The driver was a blonde girl and I recognized her since she always stuck around to our classroom to be with her younger brother. She was wearing a long black and sleeveless dress, a gray jacket and her usual smirk. She looked pretty, even though she, as the rest of her family, had her dose of weirdness.

I entered the car and the entire road to … uhm, what was his name again? … that guy's party I had to listen to Naruto's endless rambling. A phrase however caught my attention.

"…am dying to see what that guy has and I don't! I bet Sakura's going to like me if I embarrass him…"

At that point, jumping out of a high speed car on the national road seemed like an unbelievably inspired idea; however, I doubted anyone would allow me to put my amazing plan at work. As we got there I was still trying to figure out a way to steal the car and drive back home, yet Naruto's hand remained on my shoulder all the time, as if he had guessed my intentions.

The house was not big at all, and as a result everyone was cramped inside. There was barely enough space to walk, let alone dance or get to the bar and get something to drink. I stood there, in the crowd for something that seemed like an eternity, unable to spot neither Sakura nor Itachi.

Half an hour later the host, whose name was apparently Kiba, came and greeted us and the most important thing, he opened a door that led to the garden. The people rushed outside and soom the entire crowd was dissipated. Coming from one of Naruto's friends I refrained from asking why in the world he did not open the door, let's say, half an hour ago. There was now place to sit down, so we all got around to playing cards. To my amazement, it was actually quite fun, until at the door appeared Itachi and Sakura, both looking elegant and out of the place at this party. I vaguely remembered Sakura in the past, wearing her short skirts and boots, or the tight pants. Now she was wearing a short, cherry colored dress and her hair was tied up in an exquisite hair do. Besides being scared by the fact that I could actually name the shade of her dress, I was a bit shocked that she would show up at such a party dressed like that. There's no need to tell that Itachi was wearing a suit and whatever, he looked like a business man going to a select party.

I could feel Naruto's jaw drop near me and then I could almost hear the gears in his head clicking as he realized who the man was. To my utter displeasure, they came straight to us.

"Hello." Sakura said, radiating happiness. "I want you to all meet Itachi. He's such a great guy, but really shy, so please try to get him out of his shell a bit." She said and then winked at us.

The girls around started giggling when Itachi smiled a bit and uttered a greeting. It was obvious they were all drooling over Itachi, and Sakura was now at risk of being killed in a dark alley. It didn't sound that bad. Among the guys however, the laid back atmosphere was now gone and even I was stiff from head to toes, but I had my reasons. Being in the same room with my parent's murdered, murder that happened to traumatize me and all the afferent consequences was not good for my mental health.

"Playing cards I see." Itachi smiled. "Not to brag or anything, but when I was in prison no one could beat me at it." he said smiling devilish.

Everyone around besides me and Naruto started laughing. It was ironic how everyone took that as a joke.

"We'd love to let you join, but there are already enough players… maybe someone will step down…"

"I'm out." I said, with a smile of course, so nothing would seem too suspicious.

"You sure?" asked a girl in the corner.

Was I sure? Hell yes I was, but I only smiled and said that my back hurt and I needed a drink. I would definitely not waste my chance of being away from Itachi, however I heard him saying.

"I heard from Sakura that you are a really good player." Again that cunning smile. "I would absolutely _love_ to play against you."

_"I hate you. You hear me? I. Hate. You._" I screamed in my head… one day he would pay and I wanted to strangle him right there, but I just smiled back.

"If I feel like it later, I'd love to kick your ass at cards."

With that I left the table and headed to the bar, Naruto following me. For the first time in ages, I was going to get drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!** So here I am again with this story. I really felt like writing this one; I really hope it'll turn out as an interesting work and that you'll enjoy reading just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Drunken car rides

Getting drunk was harder than ever. I could hardly even remember the last time it took me so many drinks to just feel dizzy… but maybe the fact that I did not remember was a sign that I was actually drunk enough. I looked over to Naruto, who obviously seemed like he had long since lost his sobriety and I realized I would have to carry him all the way to a car.

That being said I emptied the glass I had in my hand and put it down. Trying to stand up and actually get on my feet proved harder than anticipated, but I just had to remind myself that Itachi was there, maybe he could even see me, to regain my composure. Firstly, the hate filled me so deeply that I forgot I was not exactly sober and secondly, I'd damned if I let him see me like this and give him the impression I got drunk because of him! I mean, that was obviously not right. He had no such influence over me. I took a step forward and put Naruto's arm around my neck, pulling him up harsher than it was necessary and started walking to the exit. My plan was to just drag him to the car and then search for our driver; in the midst of events I had absolutely lost sight of her and the rest of our group, therefore I knew I would struggle on my own. I did not mind however, because asking someone for help would mean going back to the table Itachi was sitting at and I would choose carrying a half dead Naruto on my own anytime than asking for help in front of him.

I got out of the house unnoticed, or so I hoped. The people that were around me I did not know, and all I could see, focused as I was on the exit of the spinning room, were occasional making out sessions or people dancing monotonously.

The cold breeze outside felt refreshing and at the same time annoying. I was grateful for the shivers it sent down my spine, shivers that seemed to enter my very brain and wash away the haziness, but at the same time the cold air bit deep into my flesh and froze my bones, making moving even more of a difficult task. Why was it so cold outside? Soon enough, however, I was sitting in front of the car, holding Naruto in balance with a question way more important than that. Why had I decided to go to the car when I had no keys to open it?

I hated myself for being drunk enough to not realize that I should be able to leave Naruto somewhere while I was looking for our driver, and the street was a horrible option compared to the inside of the house. Of course, someone might have molested him while sleeping back in there, but at least that was better than finding him dead or not finding him at all. However, these thoughts were depressing. I could feel myself slip to the nicer dreams induced by alcohol. What if I was to remain out there, in the street, with Naruto and get mugged or kidnapped or whatnot? After all, what was all that talk about life and death anyway? Not like anything mattered… why did I even leave the party again?

My thoughts were mingling with each other, and suddenly a dizzy delight filled me. This sweet reverie was however interrupted by a voice that came from far away. I could barely distinguish the fact that the voice seemed outlandish, not befitting of my pleased mood. Slowly, comprehension made its way through the thick web of ecstasy. I blinked a few times to take in my surroundings and it came as a shock and a surprise to see that I was actually still standing. After the initial surprise, a wave of contentment washed over me. I might have even looked decent to the people seeing me, however, the excitement produced by my small success was soon turned into displeasure as the other person spoke to me.

"Need a ride?" came the question, uttered in a mellow tone by the man behind me.

"No!" I said louder than needed. When I realized that other people might be around and hear me, I endeavored to change the way I was speaking. "I am fully capable of taking him home by myself, thanks for the offer." I said, spatting the words without turning around to face _him_.

"I am sure you are, yet I do think it would save everyone time if _I_ drove you there instead of letting you walk all the way to his house. As you can see, whoever drove you here might be busy with the party. It'd be a shame to ruin their enjoyment."

The way he paraphrased it, made things seem like I was not an idiot standing on a street, in front of a car I did not own and had no means of getting into, sustaining the lump body of my friend that drank himself to sleep. It might have been the alcohol, but it sounded as if he tried to make me look better, but then I realized there were no people around, therefore he was just mocking me in a way that was too sophisticated for my intoxicated brain to understand at first.

In spite of the fact that I wished to turn around and tell him to go to hell, I decided making more of a fool of myself was not the best decision I could take and it might have been the alcohol again talking instead of me, but I actually accepted something that was outrageous to my moral standards.

"Ok then." I said and I was almost sure that if I had turned around to see Itachi's face, he would have been smiling.

"Get him in the car then. I guess you remember my car, Sasuke?" I could not really catch from his tone if that was a real question or if he was just genuinely mocking my state even further.

"Yes, I could never forget any detail about you. This way it's easier to cut your breaks and make sure you die while going to one of your creepy dates." In spite of not knowing his car at all, the words just flew out of my mouth and I honestly felt like punching myself for actually uttering them. At that point I was completely certain that my mouth should remain shut for the rest of the night, until I was sober yet again.

To my displeasure, Itachi's reaction was nothing short of infuriating, a small chuckle coming from him, he turned around to face me and smirk with his superior attitude. At that point I was happy that I was carrying Naruto, because otherwise I was afraid I might have tried to kill him right there, partially because I truly hated him and partially because of the embarrassing and idiotic things that I had just confessed. It goes without saying that trying to kill him in my state would have been foolish as well.

"I am glad I present such an object of interest for you." He said in his sly voice and once again I had to control the urge to just throw Naruto on the ground and kill Itachi.

As if reading my mind, he said nothing more but turned around and I followed him as he led me to a black car that seemed familiar and way too luxurious for anyone in my entourage to afford. He opened the door and I put Naruto in the back of the car. To my utter disappointment, his body occupied the entire place that was available and I was forced to go and sit right next to Itachi.

He started the car and asked me where we were supposed to take my friend and if I was drunk, which I blatantly denied, but aside from that, the ride was silent and I was grateful for that. The silence allowed me to concentrate and realize that if I jumped at his throat right then and there, as he was driving the car, the consequences would probably not be that favorable.

When we got in front of Naruto's flat I quickly jumped out of the car and dragged him out as well. I then turned out to face my brother.

"You don't have to wait. I'll spend the night here." I said and sighed with relief. Soon I would have been free from seeing him again for the night, but his words hit me like a bucket of ice-cold water.

"What do you mean? You are supposed to kick my ass at cards, and since you are definitely _not_ drunk, you're coming back to the party with me." he said, smiling triumphantly.

At that point I could feel something stopping my breath into my lungs and freezing my legs. I tried to swallow multiple times, as discreetly as I could, but the words just seemed to refuse coming out, so in the end I just nodded and then rushed into the flat.

As I closed Naruto's door behind me, my legs suddenly started shaking and I could feel myself slid down the cold wall that I was leaning against, with only one thought in mind : _"What have I gotten myself into?"_.

* * *

**AU:** This chapter seems a bit dull at first, but I couldn't avoid some details and I really like storied with a lot of consistency, so please trust me when I am saying it will get a lot more interesting soon! :)


End file.
